What's It Like To Be Me?
by raptor-sqaud
Summary: Josh doesn't know who or what he is, Chris, Mike and Matt must help him.
1. The Beginning

_**Spelling errors may be ahead**_

* * *

It all happened so quickly that one fateful night that had a terrible outcome in the end, it was meant to be a fun filled night only to end in disaster that no-one expected to happened, the silly prank that they played was only meant to be forgotten a few moments later but instead it only ended in death.

The night was filled with commotion and regret, they waited and waited for the two sisters to walk through the door but it never happened, thats when they started to get worried for them, soon enough it was time to go home and forget everything but their minds never let them forget.

One year later they came back only for the same horror they experienced the first year, only this time it was all of them who experienced it then when it hit dawn it was time to go home.

Their dreams had turned into nightmares, their thoughts had turned sour and their feelings had gone, one particular person had spiraled downhill and was left in a catacomb of nightmares and loneliness, he was the loneliest of them, his mind decayed and decayed until there was nothing but an empty hollow, his friends had left him, the feeling of betrayal filled him but somewhere in his mind he said he deserved this.

The light that used to shine had started to go darker and darker, the shadows had started to attack, his mind had started to cave in allowing the nightmares to come true, his own twisted reality had started to rip from his mind and become real.

He doesn't sleep or eat, he's too scared, he listens to the voices instead, they help him, he laughs to himself, talks to himself and hurts himself, they say that he should taste the blood, the meat.

His hands are sore, his legs are weak and his head is killing him, the voices grow louder and louder, they laugh, they cry, they shriek, it all sounds fun.

He rolls his head back and forth as he sings and babbles to himself, he can hear the creatures roam around the mines, they hiss, they kill, repeat, repeat and repeat.

He pulls his hair, claws at his jaw, kicks his legs, he feels the pain, his stomach growls, he feels it cave in, he smells the food.

One creature stays by him, carrying him, watching over him, guarding him, it notices he is weak, it brings him food, tokens, knickknacks to make him happy.

His vision is blurry, his nose is blocked, his face feels dry, something is thrown in front of him even if his nose is blocked theres a strong smell of flesh, he licks his lips and tries to crawl forward but he's too weak.

The creature helps him, feeds him, watching him munch it down, it pets him, its a rough touch but it closure.

Soon he feels strong, his bones feels longer, his legs spread out, his fingers push out, his teeth grow out, they get sharp, his skin around the cheek rips off showing his new teeth, his eyes white over, his body arches up, now he moves freely.

The dark mines are no longer dark, all he sees is red, sometimes he sees the movement of the creatures, he doesn't attack, they seem like family, he plays with one creature, they share playful shrieks together.

Soon the food runs out, only animal meat is left, he doesn't like it, all he wants is human, he lets out angry shrieks and hisses.

As he crawls around sniffing for fresh meat, he manages to get a trail, he continues to sniff it out, he makes it out of the mines, its windy and probably cold, he feels nothing but strength and the feeling to kill.

He could hear voices laughing, stern and quiet, he crawls towards the noise fast, he stops as he climbs a tree and looks at the people walking towards the burnt lodge.

He can only understand certain words, "memory", "reunion" and "Josh", the last word rings a bell but he can't remember where he heard it.

He follows them behind the bushes, he tries not to hiss, he shakes the bushes, they panic and run, he chases them but not in their sight.

They run into the lodge, its burnt but still able to go into, the door closes before he could enter, he shrieks and bangs on the door, he hears footsteps descend downstairs.

He growls, jumps onto the roof and tried to enter from the roof, he claws and claws at it, finally he's in, he jumps onto the banister, he rushes downstairs as he follows the smell.

It runs dry.

He stands up onto his legs, looks around, growls once more and runs down the open hallway, he didn't hear the door open.

People come out, their shaken up, angry whispers are followed which catches his ears but he thinks its just in his head, again he runs around.

They stick together, they follow the scattering noise, they are hesitant but they continue, they find nothing, they missed the body above them hiding.

He looks, he thinks, he jumps down and follows again, this time he is curios, he's seen them before but has he really?.

His footsteps are quiet as they can be as he trails behind them, he looks at them once more, their movement slow but clear to see, he's hungry, should he attack?.M

They stop walking as the reach the top of the stairs, they look around the burnt lodge, the feeling of dread follows them.

He stops at the bottom of the stairs, none have seen him, theirs a familiar smell about them, he wants to attack, his jaw opening and closing it self, his saliva dripping down his chin, he sees one person turn to face the stairs, he moves quickly into the room next to the stairs.

The words that come out of the persons mouth is clear but he can't understand them.

"Did you see that?" A frantic female voice had filled the quiet air.

"See what?" A males voice answers, its quiet but strong.

"I-It was at t-the stairs!" The female is now stuttering.

He could hear quiet footsteps come down the stairs, he bares his teeth but doesn't hiss, he feels threatened, he doesn't like it, he jumps up to the ceiling as the male enters the room, a gun in hand.

Others come down, they looked scared, good thats what he wanted, he wanted to taste them, their fear had drawn him in, sadly they went back upstairs.

This man didn't look up, he kept looking forward which gave him a good way to attack, an attack from above, the man with the gun had started to walk into his "personal space".

"Mike! Be careful!" A voice called from upstairs.

This 'Mike' man had started to annoy him, he growled which alerted the man, before Mike could look up, he jumped from the ceiling and landed on Mike, he let out a terrifying shriek as he clawed Mike's face.

Mike gasped in pain as he pushed him off, he stood quickly and ran upstairs, he was right on his tail and managed to drag him down but a sharp pain in his abdomen pushed him down, he ignored it and jumped up onto the banister, hissing at them all.

They all stood still in shock, this confused him, he jumped down, he looked around, he stood up on his legs and walked around, he could hear breathing but couldn't see anyone.

An annoyed shriek left his jaw, he was hungry and now he lost his dinner, he walked around more, a sudden movement from the side of him alerted the man, he walked towards it, he sniffed the air, meat was here, he just needed to find it.

"Hey!" A males voice dragged him away from the meat in front of him, he let out a shriek again as he walked towards the sound, soon he saw small movement in front of him, he grabbed it and brought the males face close to him.

A clear face had came into view, he stared into the quiver eyes of the man, the man was shaken, he was speaking, he listened before slamming the man to the ground, his claws scratched him, his teeth about to dig in, he was pulled back, a noose around his neck, he shrieked, he was pulling it, it got tighter, he gave in.

"J-Josh?" The same voice he heard mere seconds ago made him look up, the name rang another bell inside him, he hissed lowly at the man, he was being dragged, he tried to claw away agin but was ordered to stop, he didn't.

"Josh...please remember!"

Remember? Remember what? He didn't have a reason to remember, his body hit the air, he felt the snow on his arms and legs, he thrashed about, he wanted to go home, back to the mines.

"Maybe we should just leave him man?" Another males voice caught him, then he heard numerous voice arguing, he wanted to eat, he started at the man who he was going to kill in the lodge, his eyes squinted, he focused on the voice, he opened his mouth and imitated his voice.

The voices stopped, they turned around and looked at him, he started to act nice, it was working, the man he imitated came close, he leaped forward and caught his teeth in the mans shoulder, the man let out a pained screamed, he felt his teeth being pulled out.

He looked up to the man that pulled him out and tied him against a pole, he remembered his face, it was Mike.

"Chris, fuck, dude you okay?!" Mike rushed to Chris's side, the man just nodded to him.

"Fuck..yeah i'm fine" Chris smiled and watched as Mike nodded, he walked away from him, Chris smiles towards him, he tilts his head, he was confused, what was the man doing?.

"Josh, i know you can hear me, i need you to remember okay? Please bro, i just want you back!" Chris's voice had an emotion that he didn't understand but the voice kept echoing in his mind, a possible memory window opened up.

He started to shake his head and shriek, he didn't like remembering things, he just wanted to eat, eat and eat, but his mind seemed set on taking over the feeling.

"Mike?!" Chris's frantic voice called out, he's heard that frantic voice before, no, no, no, he doesn't want to hear it, his eyes drop, he's in pain, he hasn't felt like this in a long time, he howls in pain, he moans in fear, he hates this, he wishes they never came.

Thats when it snapped in him, he basically roars at them, he manages to break the rope off his wrists, he jumps towards Mike, they run and he chases them, he runs so quick he didnt register that he was trapped in a metal cage.

He claws and bites at the bars, its too small, too close to him, he stares at the faces that are looking him, he only recognizes two of them, he could feel something wet trail down his cheek but ignores it.

He's picked up, he tries to claw at the people picking him up, his hand cant fit, he presses his face up against the bars, his eyes stare intensely at the eyes staring back him, theres an odd feeling of relief overcomes him, he watches as Mike brings out his gun he hisses and backs up against the cage, he'a scared, he shouldn't be, he is meant to be strong, this cage is making him feel weak.

"Hey, hey i'm not going to hurt you Josh.." Mike places his hand atop of the cage, he doesn't attack his hand, he looks at the man, he had mentioned the name 'Josh' again, he cowered into a little ball, he feels scared, he needs to find out who this 'Josh' boy is.

The morning has started to come, he is tired, he curls his head into his body, he sleeps like a cat, he feels the cage being carried, he's too tired to care.

By time night comes again, he's up and ready to hunt, but he's tied down, chains on his writs and ankles, his cheek is stitched, he opens his mouth fully, he feels the stitches being pulled, he does it again, again and again, finally his teeth are free, he gives a pleased hiss, he starts to pull at the chains, he doesn't like being chained up.

He hears a door open, he looks at the movement, he growls when he saw it was Mike, he lied to him, he did hurt him.

He growled and shrieked at him, he tried to jump for him but he was held back, the other man Chris came in, the look on his face seemed sad, he stopped his shrieking and growling, he watched Chris's movement, ignoring Mike.

"Can't we let him move around?" Chris spoke to Mike, he couldnt understand much, just 'move', 'we'.

"I'm not letting him out in my house, take him to you're house!" Mike's voice sounded stern, he's heard the stern voice before, this opens up another memory, its just small ones, the ones with voices.

He lowers his head, his eyes look around, he looks at how much space he can move around, then he smells food, his head bounces up, he leans forward as meat is handed to him, he sniffs it and pulls back, animal meat is a no go, only human.

"He won't take it!" Mike rolls his eyes and tries shoving it in his mouth, he feels flesh against his teeth and bites down, he receives a punch to his cheek, he shakes his head and growls, he licks the blood off his teeth, suddenly he feels like he's going to be sick, its probably from lack of food.

"Motherfucker!" Mike hisses inwards and holds his hand, he doesn't like Mike, thats why he bit him, he watches as Chris comes into view, he likes Chris, he doesn't know why but he doesn't want to hurt him.

"Hey bro, you don't bite people okay?" He speaks to him with a sharp voice, he growls lightly before lowering his head, he felt ashamed and angry at himself, his emotions had changed since being taken away from his home, even if Mike and Chris don't have the same body shape or hunger he has, he feels closure.

A voice he hasn't hear before made his raise his head, he growls and snaps his jaw as the figure walks past Chris, an uneasy look on his face.

"You okay man?" The voice asks Mike, another uneasy look on his face, he came close to him, his face became clear, everything is still red but their faces are clear, he can see the colour of their skin.

"How you doing Josh?"

That same name again, he tilts his head, he looks at their expressions, they look unhopeful, he just needed to know who this 'Josh' was and why they kept asking him, he wasn't Josh, he didn't remember who he was.

The name kept ringing and ringing in his mind, more memories opening up, this hurt him but he let the memories rush to him, some he remembered, some he didn't, he tried to recognize the boy in front of him, he was of colour, his voice was sweet, he liked this man.

He didn't attack, he just observed, the hungry he felt died down, the strength he held back, he watched them talk amongst each other, he was getting bored, he wanted to crawl around, he fiddled about working the chains, he managed to break the weak metal around his wrists and ankles, he crawled around the floor, ignoring the horrified gasps.

"Oh fuck!" The exclaimed together waiting for an attack, when it didn't come, they watched as he crawled around, they all radiated off guilt as they looked at him.

"Oh Josh.." Chris sniffled hiding the small tears that were currently running tracks down his cheeks, Mike looked away and the other man pursued his lips and looked with uncomfortable eyes.

He scaled the wall very nimbly, he liked moving around, he felt free, he felt happy, he didn't know what this emotion was but he wanted to have more.

The men watched closely, none of them wanting to move just incase, he jumps in front of them, he doesn't see them, he thinks they've left, he looks around the room, he jumps around, gleeful shrieks and hisses escape his mouth.

The man of colour moved slowly, he doesn't see, he still continues to jump and crawl around, the sudden noise of crashing attracts him, he looks behind him, a scared figure looks at him, he knows his face, he crawls towards him, he helps him up.

"Josh?" The man asks but doesn't get an answer.

"Matt you okay?" Mike shakes his shoulder in supportive way, the name he heard opens up another memory, now he knows who he is, Matt,Chris and Mike, he knew who they were but he didn't know who Josh was.

He jumped down from the ceiling, he wanted to talk to them, he had the sudden feeling to speak, he doesn't know if he has a voice, he uses Chris's voice to speak.

"M..a..t..t?" A part of his own voice comes out with Chris's voice, it makes it hoarse and croaky.

The boys freeze, in shock and surprise, he watches their movement, it seems still but theirs a few sudden moves.

"Josh?" Matt steps forwards and holds his hand out for him.

He sniffs the air first before taking his hand, its soft, he likes it but he still doesn't understand why they call him that.

"J..o..s..h?" He croaks out.

"That's you bro, you're Josh.." Chris's voice took over from Matt's.

He gives out a questioning hiss, as he looks at the men, his head had started to hurt him, a million memories rushing to him.

Thats when he snapped, he lets go of Matt's hand, accidentally cutting him, he grips his head as he shrieks, he gets onto his knees as he screams the place down, Chris, Matt and Mike try to calm him but nothing seems to work.

After a couple of minutes of screaming and shrieking, his eyes seem full of rage even when fully white, he lunges towards the men another roar like coming from his jaw.

He wasn't happy.


	2. The Friends

**_Sorry for the wait and spelling errors may be ahead_**

* * *

They knew they were in trouble as they saw Josh lunge towards them, they scrambled quickly, a few trips here and there, the door was locked, panic had risen.

Chris had tried to lure Josh away from Matt and Mike, it worked, now he had to try and not die, easier said than done, he couldn't run quick enough, Josh caught him, his teeth sank into his neck, his claws wrapped around his arm, then the pain went away, he looked up, Matt had hit Josh.

Now he was on Josh's 'to kill' list.

Josh hissed at Matt, he was angry at him, he was supposed to be nice, why did he hurt him, it doesn't matter, he will die soon he tells himself.

Matt is frozen in fear as he see's Josh bare his teeth at him, he's standing on his two legs, his normal legs, should he just accept death?.

He jumps towards Matt, he drags him down, his hands ready to rip his throat out, he hesitates, he tilts his head, he sees the fear in his eyes, is he doing something wrong, this isn't wrong is it?.

He was angry at them for a reason but he didn't know what that reason was, it was a blurry image, it was a blurry memory, he knows he's seen them before but where?.

That is a question that has been bugging him.

He grumbles and gets off of Matt, he crawls towards the furthest corner of the room, he climbs the wall, he stays in the shadows, they told him to stay, they want to speak to him, they want to play.

Matt breathes slowly, he sits up, he rushes towards Chris, he helps him up, he's bleeding badly, Mike helps also, steadying the other side of Chris, the door opens and they go get help, leaving Josh alone, now he can play with the shadows.

He leaps from the wall, he looks around him, the air feels stuffy, theres a strong smell of food, its on the other side of the door, he rolls his head back and forth, trying to answer the question on why was he angry at the men.

He could taste Chris's blood, he likes it, he feels better when he eats meat, it only has to be human, the shadows and voices told him that or else he won't be strong.

He's a greedy hungry beast, he loves it, he needs more food, he wants to be stronger but something inside him says no, it says he should be normal, go back to your friends, go back to living.

He shakes it off, he feels like he has a devil and an angel inside him fighting over his soul, the devil inside him tells him to kill and forget everything, the angel tells him to remember and live, he argues with himself.

He needs to grow, he needs to feel everything leave his body, he wants to be free, the memories need to be gone, the voices have to go, his heart has stopped beating, he feels nothing.

Then again he likes the sound of being happy, being alive, he could see the world like he used to see it, he could feel the wind against his skin, the grass beneath his feet, he could feel human again.

The sound of the door opening drags him from his decision, he sees Chris, Matt and Mike enter, he stands ready just incase they try to run again, his eyes pick up more movement from behind him, they move quick, he wants to get out, he feels like he's being dragged down in this room.

He watches as the men in front of him walk slowly towards him, he can see the gun that Mike is holding, he growls at them taking a step backwards, Chris goes to his right side grabbing his arm, while Matt does the same only to his left, Mike walks forwards and holds the gun towards him, its a tranquilizer gun, he hisses at him and tries to break free.

Finally he does.

He gets on all fours and dashes towards the door, he could hear the men behind him shouting, who cares he's free, he jumps wall to wall as he crawls through Mike's house, he sees movement in the kitchen, thats where the food is.

As he approaches the kitchen, he hears screaming as he looks at the screaming female, he jumps towards her, his hand wraps around her throat as he picks her up, he flicks his wrist and soon the movement stops, shes dead.

He throws the body away, he goes to kill the others but the sound of a gunshot draws him away from the kitchen and upstairs, he's hiding, he sneaks under the bed.

The sound of crying makes him happy, he's done something right, he hears someone trying to lure him out, he ignores them, he hears footsteps enter his room, they get closer to the bed, he waits for someone to come near the bed, he grabs their ankle and pulls them under, the scream that erupted from their mouth made him smile.

It was Matt.

He's angry at Matt, he hurt him, that wasn't supposed to happen, he felt an odd sense of trust in Matt but he broke it when he hurt him.

He grabs the sides of Matt's head and started to crush him but before he can kill him he's dragged out from under the bed, he growls at the loss of food and crawls out from under the bed, he's greeted by Mike with the tranquilizer gun, he quickly doges it and runs out the room, he can hear Mike cuss and chase him.

He runs quickly, looking for blind spots in the house, he finds the fuse box and smashes it leaving them in the darkness, the movement that he had seen has stopped, all he can see is red, he gives an annoyed hiss and drops to the floor, he was getting hungry.

Everything was silent and it was haunting him, he remembers the sounds of the mines, the sounds of his sister, the sounds the shadows make, somewhere inside him his fears came back.

He took small steps going through the darkened house awaiting something or someone to attack him, he gave small hisses here and there as if he was giving a warning.

He can here movement but he can't see it, this annoys him, he crawls faster now, he needs out of this house, he wanted to go back home to the mines and join his 'family'.

The four lonely walls of the room he turned was his home, a home that he misses, he misses playing with the creatures in the mines, especially one of them.

The house suddenly went dark, they all stopped in place, they knew that Josh was using this to his ability, one small move and their dead

* * *

Mike slowly walked up the hall, pointing his gun left and right, he could hear the hissing from further down the hall, he took some deep breathes and walked further ignoring the small shouting whispers from Matt.

Downstairs in the kitchen Chris was getting his wounds fixed up when the house went dark, he knows its Josh, he brings his finger to his lips to silence the girls in the kitchen, he slowly makes his way out of the kitchen and upstairs, the stairs making tiny creaking noise that makes Chris curse inwardly to himself.

He makes it up without being attacked by Josh again, he looked around hoping to see Matt or Mike but all he could see was the darkness in the hall, he swallowed deeply and began walking, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he could hear Josh's hissing from left, right and center, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't shitting himself.

"Chris?!"Matt whispered and slowly pulled him into the room.

"What?" Chris spoke a little louder as he shut the door behind him, he could still hear Josh hissing away outside and the soft cusses that Mile was whispering.

"Lets just leave Mike to this! He has a good aim and once Josh is under control we can help fix him up a bit!" Matt's voice was quivering a small tad as he leaned against the door, his heart racing as he hear scattering footsteps run past the door.

Chris held his breath and slowly walked towards the door, he pushed Matt to the side and opened the door, taking out his phone, turning on his flashlight he walked out into the hall ignoring Matt's commands to get back inside the room.

Chris carefully walked up the hall looking everywhere hoping to see Josh, Mike's house was quite large which made it worse as the hallways all connect to each other so Josh could attack from any angle.

He stopped when he heard something behind him, he closed his eyes when it got closer he breathed in relief when he heard Mike.

"You scared?" Mike chuckled lowly.

"You're not?"Chris rolled his eyes and continued walking forward with Mike by his side.

"Can't fucking believe this.."Mike breathed out as he looked around for Josh, they haven't heard any hissing or scattering.

"I never wanted him to turn into one of them Mike.." Chris stopped walking and looked to the ground, tears fighting to escape his eyes, he wiped his eyes as Mike pulled him into a short hug.

"I'm sorry.." Mike leaned his head against Chris shoulder, they stayed there for a small bit before they heard something being dragged across the floor and soon the sound of flesh being ripped.

They turned around to the noise and Chris shun his flashlight towards the sound and both men gasped at the sight of their friend eating away at the female he killed today, the sicking sound of her intestines being ripped out, her flesh being skinned and her head being popped off.

"STOP!" Chris screamed out and ran towards Josh and kicked away the body ignoring Josh's angry hissing, Mike ran forward and held Josh back as he tried to claw Chris's throat.

Mike managed to use one of the tranquilizer dart and plunged it into Josh's neck soon his hissing and shrieking stopped and he flopped into Mike's arm.

Chris's breathing had started to speed up as he looked at Josh, he managed to get a closer at his friend, he looked worse close up.

Mike held Josh steadily before picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder heading towards the room Matt was still in.

Chris headed downstairs to call a electrician to fix the lights while Mike cleans up Josh and Matt cleans the body in the hallway.

Mike places Josh down near the radiator pipe he uses a old t-shirt to wrap Josh's wrist,it wont hold him when he wakes up but it'll do.

"Fuck..i'm so sorry Josh.." Mike whispers to himself as he leaves the room to get the first aid kit in his bathroom and head downstairs for some water if Josh wakes up.

Chris headed back upstairs to help Matt clean up, he still had to use his flashlight to see it was clear that Matt wasn't happy with the job he had to do but he did it anyway.

"How you doing Matt?" Chris asked as he leaned the flashlight against the wall and picked up the mop lying on the floor, he started to wipe away the blood next to the body that was still to be removed.

"Honestly man i don't know.." Matt sighed at started to pick up the girls remains and chucked them inside a bucket.

Chris nodded slowly his mind was slowly catching up with what was actually happening, his friend was a wendigo and showed no intentions on becoming human.

Matt noticed the emotion on Chris's face and a part of him felt sorrow for him, he couldn't help but fee like part of this was his fault as he was in the mines with Jessica yet didn't come across Josh.

"Been a long day.." Matt whispered to himself, he sat on the ground and closed his eyes trying to ignore the pain in his head when Josh was trying to crush it.

"Tell me about it" Chris sat across from Matt, his body began to ache in pain as he thought about Josh killing him, he never expected his friend to attack him, he could remember when Josh used his voice to speak but then suddenly attacked them all, one minute he seemed human the next he was pure wendigo.

They heard the door next to them being opened and footsteps coming down the hall towards them.

"I cleaned him up as best as i could Chris" Mike leaned against the wall, his eyes closing in regret as he ran his hands over his face, he felt his body slowly grow weaker as he thought of Josh, he could easily remember the prank that Josh had done to them but he didn't expect him to turn into a wendigo just like his sister.

Chris stood up wiping the dust from his jeans and headed towards the room Josh was tied up in, Matt followed behind him, Mike stayed behind he was cleaning the rest of the mess Josh made.

When they entered the room there was an eerie atmosphere around them as they looked at Josh, Matt walked forward first and kneeled down getting a closer look at him, regret slowly filled him as he turned away from him.

Chris stared from afar before manning up and walking over, he tilted Josh's head up it was clear to see that the cuts on his face had started to infected, his teeth had small bits of flesh and blood around them, his gums red and puffy, it wasn't a nice sight to see and it made it worse as it was his best friend he was looking at.

"Josh.. I'm so fucking sorry bro.."


	3. His Mind

_**Spelling errors ahead and sorry for a short chapter..**_

 ** _This is from Josh's POV just incase you get confused_**

* * *

The feeling of loneliness and emptiness had started to fuel inside him, the haunting sounds of the shadows calling him, he can feel something scratch its way up inside him, something is clawing at his throat, he feels it take over him, the pain hit him like an exploding volcano and he screams out but he has no voice.

His arms are numb, his legs are numb and his mind is numb, he imagines home but all he gets is the images of what once his life now all twisted due to his own thoughts, he is left in an empty room with nothing but whispering voices calling for help and asking to remember.

He walks for what seems like days, the room gets longer moments of his past slowly becomes the room he is walking in, flashes of his life appear, he finds himself breaking apart, his skin becoming ash and fire as he tries to run, he calls but nothing comes from his mouth.

Next he awakes in a field surrounded by fire, he looks around and the city is destroyed a loop of what destroyed it is playing as he watches from afar, he tries to walk but something grabs his ankle, he looks to what seems to be a person covered in ash and blood, he tries to speak, to help but his mouth is stitched and the world goes black.

When he awakes again nothing is to be seen, just darkness, he's afraid to walk, to think or even to breathe, the small sounds of whisperings come by him again he still refuses to move, he's too tired, he feels like he has nothing to move for, his world his empty and horrifying, the illusions he had created had stayed real to him, they never fade, their always there in the back watching him.

He stares at the ground, blood beneath him and around him, he doesn't have the energy to care, he has no energy, he is empty, he is dead, he wants to be free from this loop of nightmares but he doesn't know how to.

He needs help.

He wants to scream only he has no voice, he has nothing left inside him, something else has him and he's scared, scared of what will or what might happen to him, he has fallen deep into the rabbit hole that something has caught him.

His eyes bleed at night, his blood turns to water in the morning and when he feels alone they turn to dust leaving no trail behind, he allows the shadows to attack him, he feels that he was born to be in pain, he feels that he has no purpose to be alive, he sits in his empty hollow.

His world he had created had cracked and now he has cracked with it, he wants to die, to be free from what he has done, he was left alone in a cold room, his friends had gone and all that was here was creatures that lived, they were not fake.

Everything changed from that moment, one creature had helped him when he became weak, soon he changed and he liked it, he had nothing to worry about, he had no reality to turn to, he had nothing left inside him only hunger.

He forgot what he needed the most, he forgot what it was like to be human, he forgot his reality, he was free in his own way, the echoing screaming of the people he thought up and the monsters that roamed his mind had gone, his mind was empty and all that was left was destruction.

He was the one who destroyed everything, he destroyed his memories, his dreams, his humanity, he was a monster to people but he saw himself as being free, it didn't matter if he wasn't walking or talking like humans.

Even though he says to himself that he has no realities to go to, he does, he has the one he kept secret.

This reality he has kept so far in his mind makes him feel at home, home is where he can be himself, he has no creatures or people in this world, no nature, no animals, no city, nothing.

That is what he wants, he wants nothing to do with anything, he sits in this world surrounded by the darkness, he sits all day and listens to the sounds of silence, silence has been a big part of his life that he doesn't realize when it happens.

He dreams of death, the sounds of himself dying keeps him awake, he is scared of sleeping incase he slips away from the real reality and ends up in his own, he goes to his own realities when he wants to, the sounds of the knife penetrating him makes him smile, the warm blood against his hands then his body hitting against the floor wakes him.

Sometimes his dreams are nothing but screams and whispers, he leaves notes in his mind and next when he sleeps they appear, he talks to himself and answers himself, he is his own company.

He tries to kill himself, the blade against his throat drops as he cried himself to sleep, the pills that spill everywhere on the floor get swiped away, the rope around his neck breaks, god seems to have a different plan for him.

God knows he tried, he lets there be light upon his life and soon his life changes as he meets old friends and from there on he knows he safe, his life has been lit up.

His dark and lonely life has started to disappear into the colours of life, the monsters in his realities have gone, the eerie and sorrow-filled dreams become happier.

The men he had met are helping him, he remembered them and then he forgot, he needs more help in understanding who they are.

The thing he is most confused about is this 'Josh' boy, he has heard the name but he doesn't know where from, the men say that he is Josh but he couldn't be, he remembered his mind exploding and a thousand memories rushing to him then everything was a blur.

He must find out who Josh is..?


	4. The Small Rememberance

_**Spelling errors may be found and i've decided that this should be a Mike/Josh pairing as it needs more love!**_

* * *

By the time dawn came everyone was tired and the house had started to light up as the sun shun through the windows, yet the three men that sat in silence in the room with the wendigo had refused to sleep or even to go get something to eat.

Tiredness had took over there body but it didn't stop them, the few odd grumbles and twitches from the wendigo had kept them up and also the fear of him waking up then killing them while they slept, the had a couple of naps as one took watch but it hardly did anything.

They had no idea what was going insideH the wendigos mind, it made them scared, it made them question everything, was Josh really gone? Or was he fighting the beast inside him in his own body?

* * *

Chris was the one who always questioned his mind, Matt was the one who thought of what to do, Mike wad the one who lived in constant guilt he felt responsible for what had happened to Josh.

Even though Josh's prank has went unmentioned it didn't that they forgot but now they had a bigger problem on their plate and a choice that will soon destroy them all.

 _If Josh cannot be saved then who must kill him?_

 _If Josh can be saved but his mind is lost will they kill him?_

 _Must death be the answer?_

Death has played a big part in their lives, the deaths of the girls on the mountain, the deaths of Josh's sisters and possibly the death of Josh himself.

Fear has also been a part of their lives, the fear of losing someone you love or care about, the fear of dying, the fear of being alone and the fear of failing everyone.

So much blood has been spilled that when they sleep all they see is red, the terrifying screams of the wendigos fill their minds it makes it worse when one of your friends are now making the same noise, the sicking sounds of their friends being killed, the sounds of flesh being torn and the sounds of your friend crying for help.

Only Chris, Mike and Matt survived the horror filled night, Josh survived but in his own way inside of himself, the wendigo spirit may have him but Josh is still in there, the minute the men saw the helicopters they knew it was time to leave but before they knew it was time to come back.

Although the girls died they brought some female rescuers that Josh had sadly killed the minute he got out the room, not much could be said.

They all sat in different corners of the room hidden in the dark as the my looked at Josh, his fingers slowly moving along with his legs before they slump back and he's still.

The birds are twittering away as a light wind hits the windows, the sun light is warm against their cold skin still none of them have changed clothes, Chris is still in his bloody clothes.

No-one has the heart to speak, no-one wants to speak, afraid that they may wake Josh up and in a way that would make them feel better.

* * *

The sun hits against his back, the rope around his wrists are cutting him, his body unable to move yet he feels like he's running..

Is he running towards something..?

Someone..?

Or is he running away..?

His legs move as fast as they can, he ignores the pain and the feeling of blood trickling down them, his arms claw at the wall trying to push him forward away from what was chasing him, the echoing sounds of footsteps got louder and he ran faster.

His breath catching up with him as he ran and ran he felt like he was going to get out alive, he could see the way out.

He wasn't fast enough..

It caught him and spun him around quickly as he shouted, he tried to push away but it grabbed his collar, his eyes focused on the creature he had never seen it before, its eyes are glazed over, its teeth are sharp and its body is skinny but something stands out to him.

A tattoo..

He screams as he remembers who it belonged to, his eyes swelled up as he was picked up and dragged away from the exit, it was slowly closing off, he let himself be carried away by her, he didn't have the energy to scream or frail about.

His sister had became a monster..

* * *

Yet he had no idea that we was about to become one too..

The sounds of the morning had started to become louder, the children outside laughing as they head to school, dogs barking, cars passing, it made them miss what they had before everything happened.

Their eyes focused on Josh as he began to move more frequently, the low sounds of grumbling and hissing caught their ears, Chris moved forward to look at him but was pulled back by Mike who decided it would be best if everyone headed downstairs to have something to eat.

Matt on the other hand stayed in the room wanting to keep an eye on Josh just incase he woke up, the door shut behind him and he sat at the wall nearest Josh who was now sitting still and was quiet, Matt couldn't help but to close his eyes, he needed the sleep but Josh wasn't 'human' enough to be let out.

Matt didn't register when he slumped against the floor as sleep took over his body and his body fell still, the last thing he could hear was loud angry hissing and something being snapped.

He could feel the pain when he slightly awoke, his body was numb but he could move certain parts of his limbs, his mouth had fell open as he hissed but he couldn't close it his saliva dripping down his chin, he could smell food and it smelt delicious, his vision had started to come back to him, he couldn't see any moment, his hissed angrily and snapped the weak rope around his wrists.

His crawling was a little bit wonky at first as his body was still fighting off the numbness, he stayed still for a couple of more second before jumping onto the walls and ceilings trying to get his bearings back.

He noticed a small movement to his left and jumped down to meet it, a body was lying on the ground a few small noises coming from its mouth as it moved to face away from Josh, he slowly wrapped his hand around

the sleeping figure and started to drag him out of the room, opening the door was quite a challenge but he managed it and dragged the body to the end of the hall.

He looked around first trying to figure out where he could hide the body without anyone finding out, he continued walking forward until he came to a door at the end of the hall, he opened it slowly and saw the stairs that descend downstairs, its dark and quiet something that he likes.

He picked up the body and puts it on his back, he slowly makes the way downstairs until he reaches the bottom, he could see the layout thanks to his vision, it was basement full of junk, a perfect place to hide the body.

He finds a place to hang the body, he hangs it upside down and starts to build a place for him to sleep, he shouldn't be up in the morning but at least he has something to eat at night.

The 'bed' he made is right underneath the body hinting that no one should come near it or even himself, his eyes slowly shut as he curls into himself and finally goes into a deep sleep but soon realized that he was fully awake so he decided just walk around the basment until he got tired again.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen Mike and Chris had finished eating their breakfast, they had the electrician coming down today to fix the fuse box that Josh had broke.

They sat in a minute silence as the thought quietly to themselves before Chris spoke.

"What do we do?" Chris rested his hands against the table and buried his head in them as he let out a long breath.

Mike crossed his hands and rested his legs on the chair next to Chris as he looked up to the ceiling, his answer had took a while as he looked at Chris he could feel the emotion that Chris was giving off.

"I don't know, i mean we can't fucking let him walk out the door!" Mike shook his head in anger but no anger at Chris but at anger himself as he let Josh become something that no one should become.

Chris just nodded as a few tears had spilled onto the table as his body shook silently, his mind was racing with thoughts of Josh, he didn't want to lose his best friend but he didn't want to keep his best friend as a wendigo.

He was lost.

They were all lost.

Mike sat with a sour expression as he looked forward staring into space and remembering the sounds of Josh screaming for Mike to help him but he didn't, he could hear the pain and betrayal in his voice, yes Josh did something terrible but he didn't deserve to become a wendigo.

Silence had started to engulf them again this time it wasn't welcomed, something felt off, something felt missing.

Before they could think what it was the doorbell went, Mike stood up and headed to the door, it was the electrician, Mike welcomed him in.

He leaded him into the kitchen were Chris was making himself a cup of tea, he said his hello and headed into the living room closing the door behind him and turning on the TV.

"You need help?" Mike leaned against the kitchen frame as he watched the man get his equipment ready.

"Nah its alright son, where about is your fuse box?"

"Just go upstairs and keep walking forward, don't hit the first left but the second left, oh and can you check the boiler lights also,the basement will be the next right from the fuse box" Mike smiled to the man and watched him disappear into the hallway before making his way to kitchen table and sat down waiting for the man to finish.

* * *

The ringing noises of the boilers and the clanging noises had awoken Matt, he could fell that his body wasn't in the same place as last time, the blood had rushed to his head as he opened his eyes only to be surrounded in darkness, he swallowed thickly as he looked around, he managed to drop himself down and landed on an empty but uncomfortable bed.

He reached into his pocket and took out his phone quickly reading a couple of messages before turning on his flashlight.

Once he did he screamed as Josh was right in his face shrieking loudly and lunged towards him making Matt drop his phone.

On the outside of the room everyone had heard the scream and quickly froze in place, Chris had ran into the kitchen making Mike grab his arm and dash upstairs to the room Josh was in but the door was already open and Josh was gone.

"Fuck!" Mike hissed as he looked around the hallway and took off towards the electrician along with Chris who followed quickly behind.

Their paces picked up as they heard Matt scream once again, his scream was followed by a shriek, it was hard to pin point where Matt was but they had to before Josh killed Matt.

Another scream was heard along with the sound of a choking noise and the squelching noises of a body being torn, the two men stayed still as they heard the noises thinking it was Matt but it was proven wrong as he screamed for help.

They ran towards the plea and heard footsteps getting closer and closer to them before they knew it they bumped into each other, Chris had caught Matt before he could run past them, it was clear to see that Matt was terrified, his face had blood on it along with clothes.

They all breathed out in relief that was taken away as the watched Josh walk round the corner, he looked terrifying as he stood on his own two legs although his back was haunched over, his mouth was dripping blood along with bits of flesh and intestines fell from his mouth also, his eyes wide as he looked at the men, he took a step forward and tilted his head to the side, he blood fingerprints marking the wall as his footprints marked the floor.

They stayed still in complete horror as they looked at their friend, the image of their friend had made them realize what was actually happening to him, Josh was slowly creeping closer as he looked around for movement, Matt had tried his hardest not to sneeze but when he did it clearly got Josh's attention as he quickly got onto his fours and shrieked at them before running at them.

"RUN!" Mike screamed as he pushed Matt and Chris in front of him, they all ran in one direction but they ran the wrong way as they hit a dead end, they tried to turn back but Josh had them cornered.

Mike shielded Chris and Matt who had hugged each other for comfort as they looked away from Josh.

Mike on the other hand had quickly though of another idea, he slowly walked towards Josh with his hands in the air as if he was surrendering himself, he took small steps towards him as Josh gave a questioning hiss.

Matt had tried to grab Mike back but Chris had stopped him, he held onto Matt who was trembling in fear as he looked at the sight before him.

"Hey..buddy, i-i just want to t-talk, can you do that?" Mike stuttered with fear as he looked Josh straight in the eyes.

Josh looked closely at him, he had forgotten him again, he did know him but he can't remember how, he decided that he should talk to him before he'd kill him, if its his last request then he'll be nice, he knows he has a voice he just doesn't see the point in talking to his dinner.

"Yess...sss" His voice is hoarse and lingers.

Mike breathed out slowly as he lowered his hands and looked towards Chris and Matt who stared in shock, he turned his attention back to Josh.

"We need you to stop attacking us and trying to kill us.." Mike spoke with no stutter as he knew that Josh could understand him.

But Josh didn't.

He only understood small words, he tilted his head as he looked at him, he could only understand "stop, "kill" "us", did he mean to stop killing them? But that whats he supposed to do, its what he lives for.

"I..kill...liiiiive.." He croaked out, he knew what he means now he hopes they can understand what he means.

Chris had let go of Matt, he pushed Mike aside and knelled down in front of him, his eyes looked him straight and he couldn't help but bring him into a hug.

He felt himself being pulled into some sort of embrace, he shook his head and tried to pull away but he felt something spark inside him as he was being held close, he moved his arms to wrap around this strange man.

 _No..this wasn't a strange man.._

 _Was he..?_

 _He doesn't know.._

 _No he does know.._

 _He's thinking.._

 _He remembers.._

 _This is Chris.._

 _That is Mike.._

 _That is Matt.._

 _Yet he can't remember his name.._

"I...sorry..." He whispers as Chris pulls away from the hug and smiles at him.

"Its okay bro, you just had us worried that's all.." Chris smiled as he stands up.

Matt came jogging over and fell to his knees as he hugged Josh not even bothering to tell him that he tried to kill him a mere ten minutes ago.

Mike stayed to the corner of the wall, he didn't want Josh to remember too much that being said he'll find out one day, he watched as Chris and Matt headed back towards the living room along with Josh.

Mike took a deep breath and waited until they were gone before sliding down the wall, he needed to tell official authorities about Josh but he knew what they would do to Josh but he can't keep him here, he's already killed two people in his house, one female rescuer and the electrician, it had to be him who screamed the second time, Mike didn't even bother to go clean it up or even look at it.

He had no idea what to do..

"What do i do..!" Mike whispered to himself not noticing the figure bending down in front of him, he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and as he looked up he saw Josh, his face still the same way as he chased them.

"I...helllp..to...dooo?" Josh removed his hand and sat on his haunches, Mike couldn't help to smile he even admitted that it was cute.

"Its okay buddy, i just gotta clear my mind!" Mike leaned his head against the wall and closes his eyes, the choices are hard because he still doesn't know if Josh is back, this could be a one off..

He felt weight being added to his stomach and as he looked down he saw Josh lying across him, his arms stretched out like a sphinx, his legs curled up to Mikes side as his face buried into his stomach, the teeth didn't bother him what bothered him was how goddamn cute Josh looked even if his mouth and face is bloody.

He smiled to himself as he ran his hands through Josh's hair, he looked at his phone and the number that he had wanted to call, he chuckled and deleted the number.

"I think i'll just keep you Josh.."


	5. He Remembers

_**TW;DARK THEMES AT THE BEGINNING**_

 _ **Spelling errors will be ahead**_

* * *

His mind is screaming at him, his thoughts are slipping away from him and his reality that he has created has started to attack him, the creatures that he dreams of, thinks of are here and they wont leave him alone, the whispers in the dark are his sister, they blame him, it always him, he let them die they say, they attack him mentally and physically, he is a lost boy in his lost world that no-one can save him from, he has never felt like this before, he sees his skin fall away from him like ash, his eyes bleed as they slip down his face, his bones snap, his stomach rips open showing the world his organs, his chest errupts and he is left in a bloody heap of himself as he screams for help but the more he screams his lower jaw slips away leaving him crying out of the holes where is eyes are meant to be, he feels his arms and legs being ripped away the sickening pop follows as he feels his head being crushed by an unknown creature, his mind fogs out the memory of his sisters as the last things he hears is the crack in his head.

His body jitters as he awakens in a smoldering city of death, the ash is thick as people run around screaming for help but none comes, children are being dragged away as they stand to the shadows, mothers and fathers watching as their children die in front of them, whatever is in the dark they can't see, the helicopters above have search lights on as police cars and ambulances pass by, so many noises happeninng at once he can hardly hear his sisters walking past him and whispereing, he walks around slowly as he lookes at the death happening in front of him, he sees so many people crying and begginng into the sky asking if god can save them, he stops in his place as he sees Chris,Matt and Mike fighting something in the shadows, all of them weilding weapons as they split up, the look of terror is stalking into their eyes as they fire their weapons, he sees a quick movement along with a body being dragged, he runs towards Mike shouting his name but all that comes out is silence and speks of blood, he watches in horror as whatever was in the shadows come outs..

 _Its him..._

But he is not alone..

 _His sister is with him.._

The sight of his fully transfromed sister and him has made him sick, he looks at himself, his body has grown along with his arms and legs, his back is haunched over, his hands have lost the human side and are now fully claws, his eyes are wide with milky coating, his lips are gone as teeth have taken over both sides of his face, his left and right cheek are filled with teeth, he hears the shrieking of him and his sister as they attack the people, his mangled self attack Chris, one slash at Chris's stomach has killed him, time seems to have slowed as he watches his friend fall to the ground then everything goes black as he collapses inside his mind

 _Is this what was going to happen..?_

 _Or is his mind playing games on him..?_

 _Using his fear to keep him in..?_

 _Save him from reality of what he is..?_

 _Is his mind protecting him from himself..?_

 _Or is death going to take toll and let him be the one to kill them all..?_

* * *

When he awakes again he is still trapped inside his mind this time he is a catacomb of sickening sights, the replaying hallucinations of deaths happening, the intestines move around him as he is dragged upwards to the dark water above him as he gasps for breath he can see 'things' staring at him as he tries to climb out the water but fails as the intestines keep him in place, as he looks down into the water he looks in fear as he sees bodies of his friends floating around him, their blood mixing with the water, he tries to scream but again nothing comes out however more blood does this time a small trickle runs down his chin, he feels something grab his face making him look in front of him, when his vision clears up he sees his friends that he saw down in the water..

 _"Jooooosh..why diiiid you kiiiiil usss..."_

 _"We diiiid noooothing wroooong..."_

 _"Yooooour siiiiister were riiiight.."_

 _"Maaaaaybe we shooooould pay them a viiiist.."_

He listens in fear as he looks at his friend as they soon become bloody and their skin starts to fall of them showing their flesh underneath as some shows their skeletons as they laugh at him as he is getting pulled underwater but this time by hands as the grab his ankles, he goes under quickly as the hands let him go he looks around for the bodies but all it is clear water, no blood, no organs, no bodies just water, he relaxes into the water as he slowly sinks further and further down, he minds nothing as he feels the water rush into his body, he closes his eyes but he feels himself being pulled into a hug, he opens them to see his sisters looking at him..

They had smiles on their faces, love in their eyes and an the sweetest look on their faces as they all hold hands as they sink down to the bottom of the water, the sun had started to become distance and the pressure had became strong but none of that mattered now that he was here with his sisters, they all hugged each other as the spun slowly in the water, the twins had held him close as they felt death sneaking upon them with one last smile for them, they let him go and watched as he was being dragged away from them as they fell faster down they whispered to him knowing that their voices will reach him.

" _What happened to us was never you're fault.."_

 _"You have too go now, live on even if that means you are not the same.."_

 _"Remember us and we will protect you.."_

 _"We love you.."_

 _"But you must be careful.."_

 _"Something is coming.."_

 _"You must run.."_

* * *

He gasps for breath as he wakes up in his old house,the echo of screams fill the house along with the howling wind that is currently bashing against the house, the windows shake and shatters as he stays still in the cold room, the creaking of floorboards and doors being slammed have also filled the air, he takes small steps towards the door the room suddenly getting colder as he steps closer, his hand is cold against the door handle the door slams open and shows him the frozen house, ice has started to whisks its way round freezing everything and every one inside the house, he feels the ice tickling against his skin as he walks downstairs to reveal the old arguement that their entire family had, the ending result was something he told no-one, not even his mother, his sisters or his friend,it had became a darkend memory that was suddenly being awakend, he knows now that his mind is trapping him in memories and his darkest fears, only this time he can see rather that hear.

He tries to close his eyes as he looks at the scene happening in front of him but the ice has frozen him, his eyes look away as he shakes with tears but they refuse to fall, the pain rushing back to him as he screams in pain and fear, it takes all his energy to break the ice encaping him when he breaks free, he runs and he runs fast only he never gets anywhere, he runs in loops of pain as he sees the sickening scene replaying in front of him, he collapses as he cries forcefully his hand rushing to his head as his cries turns into scream and whispering hope that someone will save him but no-one comes, he stays to the ground as the pain he felt not too long ago disappear, he watches his younger self run to his room, his movement wobbly as he hears the door slam along with the loud cries, he feels the ice start to come back to him, this time is harms him, it digs into his skin he allows it as his blood mixes with the ice freezing it as it runs up his body, his arms and legs frozen as his tears freeze to his face, the light shimmering agaisnt it making them shine like crystals as the ice takes over his eyes, his eyes burn with fire but the pain is nowhere to be seen, he feels the ice rushing around his body, his blood turns white, his eyes shine white and his body is frozen, his mouth leaks white water as he stares at nothing.

Everything that he saw had started to slip away to darkness, the occasional images popped into him but he felt no fear, he felt nothing, he was stuck in the darkness which soon lit up as the water from his mouth fills up the darkness soon his sisters emerge from the water, their bodies frozen also but they hold no anger, they smile at him as they reach out for him, he reaches for them and as their hands touch everything lights up, the moon can be seen, the stars and the sky, the water stays by them as it continues to leak from their mouths indicating that they have drowned.

They stay silent as they hold each other close but that silence was soon gone as his sisters left another messages for him, the sudden change in them have made him worry as they stopped blaming him and has started to help him, but why have they..? His mind has started to become less corrupted with nightmares but corrupted with oddly soothing images along with some painful but needed memories.

 _"The moon will aline with the clouded sky as the stars will shine above the moon.."_

 _"Look for this and you shall be safe.."_

 _"The knife will aline with the fists by its side and the skull above the knife will leak blood.."_

 _"If you see this brother then you must run.."_

 _"They will corrupt you if they find you.."_

 _"You cannont trust those who are close to you.."_

 _"Do not trust him..."_

Then everything went black...

* * *

Next he awoke in the same city he awoke not long ago but this time there was no death just peace and tranquillity, he looked around at everyone they were smiling and laughing, children were running around playing as the adults had drinks in their hands as they enojyed themselves with his friends, he couldnt help but have a smile on his also as he walked around the city as a ghost, he was happy that everyone wasnt dead but he suddenly remembered that it was himself and his sister that had killed everyone at first so what had changed...

He walked around the corner and saw Chris,Mike and Matt sitting at an outside cafe, he couldnt see himself and this worried him so he walked closer to them, his heart was racing in his chest as he stood in front of them all but the looks on their faces were not happy as they sat in silence holding their tea as the dared not look at each other, he had the urge to scream only he remembered that he has no voice but water and blood instead so he opened his mouth and to no surprise he could feel something trickle down his chin and as he moved his eyes to look down it was the same white water, he was confused as what this is meant to be, he looked around hoping to find more clues and he found one massive one.

He found himself sitting alone at a table curled up..

He ran over to himself but stopped when he saw the two scars on his face, one on the left and one on the right, his eyes are still milky but this time he seems scared to move, scared to look and scared to breathe, he wonders why himself isnt sitting with Chris,Matt and Mike, did he do something wrong and was punished..? Or did his friends not want him anymore because of what he was..

He had many questions rushing to his head, he felt like he was being told something but what was it..?

 _Why are his sisters helping him..?_

 _Who is he..?_

 _Is there a bigger picture that he is missing..?_

 _Who can't he trust..?_

His thoughts had vanished as the world around him crumbled leaving him on the only bit of pavement as he looked into the darkness, he jumped slightly as he saw his sisters come from undearneath him, their height had accseneded making them look like gods as he felt like the peseant he had expected them to blame him again and whisper dark things in his ear but no they stared at him as he looked at them awaiting something to happen, he noticed how his sisters have spoke to him, they've spoke well beyond their orignial self and now have spoke as if they are guardian angels or gods, their voices have became an heavenly echo of faith..

 _"You have came so far.."_

 _"Now you must go further.."_

 _"You may be already controlled by something else but if you stick to what is true then you shall be in control once again.."_

 _"Your body has changed brother but that does not mean that your soul has.."_

 _"Dig deep and you will find the truth in yourself.."_

 _"The mind that you have will be gone if you push past it, forget everything that has played against you.."_

 _"Trust in yourself and you shall achive more than you can imagine.."_

 _"Save yourself brother.."_

 _"Save yourself from the darkest days that are soon to come.."_

He never shows emotions as he listens to his sisters, he sits against the ground that has now became grass as a world become visible around his sisters but they never go away, he takes in what he has heard and he has started to become more clear on what must be done but he is still confused on what they mean by "your body has changed.." either way he knows that once he regain concense that is if he ever does then this would make changing himself tougher as he is still broken in some places.

He is a puzzle that is still to be solved, pieces have gone missing, pieces have gotten lost and others he cannot do himself but with what his sisters have told him he must try, try to find the person that he once was and try to save himself from whatever was coming but this feels like a dream, how can his sisters know what his bound to happen, how can his mind show him pieces of the future, how can he stop this, can this even be stopped, is his mind playing an evil trick on him and once he becomes free from his mind are his sisters going to be in the dark again, is his hallucinations going to come back and is this nightmare ever going to end..

"How!?" He is surprised that he can speak, he feels baffled actually but he pushes that aside as he awaits his sisters to answer him.

 _"You must remember.."_

"I do remember!" He screams out-"I remember you!"

 _"No brother, remember who you are..."_

With that his sisters fade away with the wind as muffled whispering can be heard but he cant make out what it says, he grabs his head as he places his head against his knees, he slowly raises his head as he feels hands being placed on his shoulders, he knows its his sisters yet he doesnt have the energy to look at them but he can feel them so thats good enough for him, this time when he tries to speak all it is the same white water and soon he feels the water rushing out his eyes as he feels the world spinning around him but instead of the sky it is memories, the sounds of his own voice, the sounds of his friends voice and the sounds of his family have filled they air, it may be muffled but he can hear them clear as the night sky but the spinning images of memories stopped on one that he both showed fear at, he saw himself as something non human being dragged away from the mines of where his sister was currently staying, he knows that they are both non human now but he feels human enough to take over the soul that was currently inside him, yet he does not know what he is, is he a monster or is he an animal only time will tell.

He sees himself with his friends and his family, he can feel his mind opening up and welcoming the memories into his body, he watches as the world become faster and faster as he remembers everything, the death of his sisters, the prank he played on them, his breathing had started to become quicker but no with fear but with joy as he stands up, his veins turning white as he feels everythig surging around his body, he notices his sisters have went back to their godly size as the stand at the side of him, tendrils of white have started to slither their way into the world and make their way to his body incasing him as they squeeze his body but they are soon pushed away as they turn to white ash as he stares up at his memories, rain falling from the sky.

"I remember, i-i remember, i remember who i am!" He lets out a laugh as he smiles up into the rain, he hears his sisters let out a sweet laugh.

 _"Then who are you..?"_

"My name is Joshua Washington!"


End file.
